Alle Wege
by strumpfhase
Summary: [Dreiteiler] Ein Mensch aus Gondor trifft auf zwei ungleiche Freunde und es scheint ihm, als hätten sie bereits die letzte Reise zu den Grauen Anfurten angetreten. Er begleitet sie ... Aber wie lässt sich bereits Vergehendes noch greifen?
1. Teil I

**A/N :** Als ich vor ungefähr zwei Monaten anfing, an dieser Fanfiction zu arbeiten, wusste ich noch nicht was ich mir damit antun würde, wie viel Arbeit ich investieren und Zeit in sie hineinfließen würde.   
Mit der Zeit wuchs auch die Idee von einer leichten Kurzgeschichte zu einem großen Einteiler und schließlich gar zu einem Dreiteiler heran, die Geschichte wurde komplexer und hintergründiger.   
  
Tatsächlich wurde mir ihr Umfang erst nach und nach bewusst, und schließlich baute ich noch einen kleinen "Leitfaden" ein, der rote Faden sozusagen.   
Ich habe im ersten Teil (der hier vorliegende) den Text von "May It Be" von Enya, aus "Die Gefährten" mit eingewoben; im zweiten Teil ebenfalls immer wieder eins, zwei Zeilen aus "Gollum's Song" von "Die zwei Türme" mit hinein genommen und schließlich in den dritten und letzten Teil, "Into the West" von "Die Rückkehr des Königs", eingebaut.   
  
Dies hier ist aber _keine_ Songfic! Ich empfand es nur grundlegend für die Stimmung und passend, zwischen den Zeilen diese wundervollen Titellieder einfließen zu lassen.   
(Falls ihr gerne einmal eine wunderbare Songfiction zu "Into the West" lesen wollt, schaut unbedingt einmal bei Meldis vorbei!)   
  
Ich erbitte sehnlichst Feedback!   
  
**Zusammenfassung :** [Dreiteiler] Ein Mensch aus Gondor trifft auf zwei ungleiche Freunde und es scheint ihm, als hätten sie bereits die letzte Reise zu den Grauen Anfurten angetreten. Er begleitet sie ... Aber wie lässt sich bereits Vergehendes noch greifen?   
  
**Disclaimer :** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Figuren, verdiene kein Geld damit und benutze sie nur für meine eigenen Zwecke. J.R.R. ist der geistige Eigentümer und natürlich all die restlichen Firmen, die damit dran hängen und ihr Geld mit seinem Werk verdienen.   
Die Rechte für "May It Be" liegen bei EMI Music Publishing Ltd. und EMI Blackwood Music Inc.   
  
**Widmungen :** Für _Laura_ (bloominius-fanfics.de), meine Schwester und immer-zur-Seite-Steherin. Für _Meldis_ (mallaldeon.de), meine beste Freundin hier im Internet und treueste Leserin. Für _Maxi_ (broken-mind.net), meine liebste Webmiss und liebe Helferin. Für _Kerstin_, die mir mit ihrer Fanfiction "Haltet den Dieb!" & "Sonne über Ithilien" jedes Mal ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zaubert und immer mit lieben Worten da ist.   
Und schlussendlich für _Marie_, die das hoffentlich nie lesen wird aber immer mit einem wachsamen Auge über meine Webaktivitäten wacht ;)   
  
**Warnung :** Ich habe den "Herr der Ringe" gelesen, "Der kleine Hobbit" (danke an Patrick, Du bist ein Schatz!), Stücke aus "Nachrichten aus Mittelerde" und in "Karten von Mittelerde" (wieder Patrick) geblättert. Ich denke ich bin trotzdem noch ein bisschen unbedarft, was tolkiensche Genauigkeit betrifft und will nichts auf die Korrektheit meiner FF verwetten. Ich habe mir viel Mühe gegeben alles (oder zumindest das mir Bekannte) zu beachten und mit einzubauen, hoffe aber ihr verzeiht mir eventuelle Fehler.   
  
So, ihr habt es geschafft... Es geht los, ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß und erwartet ja nichts Action-Spannendes, das ist äußerst selten bei mir :)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Alle Wege Teil I**   
_von strumpfhase_   
  
  
  
  
  
_May it be an evening star   
Shines down upon you_   
  
  
  
Ich befand mich auf der alten Waldstraße Richtung Westen. Mein Pferd und ich hatten bereits eine ordentliche Wegstrecke zurückgelegt und hielten deshalb Rast am Ufer des großen, breiten _Anduin_.   
  
Das laute Tosen des Wassers schien sich zu einem Murmeln herabzusenken, das Rauschen der Bäume wurde zu einem sanften Flüstern und das Zwitschern der Vögel wurde heller, schöner, melodischer.   
  
Ich war eingenickt.   
  
  
  
_May it be when darkness falls   
Your heart will be true_   
  
  
  
Später, als ich meine Augen langsam wieder öffnete, senkte sich bereits die Nacht über die Welt und die Sonne verkroch sich hinter den sich vom Himmel spitz abzeichnenden Profil des entfernten Nebelgebirges.   
  
So versunken war ich in diesen seltsam berührenden Moment dass ich erschrocken zusammenzuckte, als ich ein lautes, dröhnendes Lachen - nicht weit von meinem Ruheplatz entfernt - vernahm.   
  
  
  
Schnell erhob ich mich, rollte meine warme Decke zusammen und band sie anschließend auf den Rücken meines Pferdes.   
  
Hastig saß ich auf, wusste nicht wohin. Sollte ich mich nach Süden wenden? Oder lieber nach Norden? Oder aber jetzt gleich den Fluss durch die Furt überqueren, so wie ich es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte?   
  
  
  
_You walk a lonely road   
Oh! How far you are from home_   
  
  
  
Meine Furcht vor Fremden war nicht unbegründet, ich zog hier durch ein verwildertes und unbewohntes Gebiet. Die Waldelben die einst im Düsterwald hausten, hatten größtenteils ihre Heimat verlassen und waren für immer gen Westen gesegelt.   
Wir Menschen von Gondor reisten nicht oft durch diese Gegend, hörten aber von den Übeln die sich hier verkrochen haben sollten.   
  
  
Von Orks und anderen ehemaligen Gefolgsleuten des vernichteten dunklen Herrschers wurde leise gesprochen, sie sollten sich hierher zurück gezogen haben und jeden Wanderer auflauern der es wagte, den Weg durch den Düsterwald anzutreten.   
  
  
  
_Mornie utúlië   
Believe and you will find your way_   
  
  
  
Ich selbst war froh dass ich ihn bereits hinter mir gelassen hatte und die ehemals blühenden Wälder _Lóriens_ weit links von mir lagen.   
  
Aber warum ich trotz unserer Furcht vor diesem Weg ihn selbst beschritten hatte?   
Ich hatte einen wichtigen Auftrag angenommen, ich sollte Nachricht zu den verbliebenen Elben in Bruchtal überbringen. Unser König benötigte dringend ihre Hilfe und es duldete keinen Aufschub.   
  
  
  
Das Lachen verklang und ich hörte schwere Schritte näher kommen. Ich hatte mich immer noch nicht entschieden. Dann, ganz plötzlich, vernahm ich eine Stimme...   
  
  
  
Laute wurden zu Worten, Worte formten sich zu Sätzen, und Sätze verbanden sie zu einer Melodie. Doch was ich da vernahm, konnte kein menschlicher Laut sein, jedoch auch kein feindlicher. Dieses Lied erklang so weltentrückt, entfernt, fremd, und der Gesang der zu mir ans Ufer getragen wurde, war voller Schmerz und Trauer.   
  
  
  
_Mornie alantië   
A promise lives within you now_   
  
  
  
Ich war gebannt, konnte mich nicht bewegen, auch wenn ich es wollte.   
Sanft bewegten sich jetzt die Blätter im Winde, zu diesen fremden Versen sich bedächtig wiegend.   
  
  
Und da erblickte ich sie!   
  
Es waren zwei, von unterschiedlichem Wuchs. Der eine reichte mir wohl gerade einmal bis zur Hüfte doch sein Begleiter schien mich um Weniges zu überragen.   
In ihrer Mitte führten sie ein Pferd, doch ohne Sattel und Zaumzeug.   
  
  
  
Ich starrte sie an und beobachtete wie sie hinaus auf das freie Ufer vom _Anduin_ traten. Sie mussten mich doch schon längst erblickt haben!   
  
Aber sie schienen zu sehr ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen, der Kleine sprach kein Wort, lief mit kurzen Beinen neben seinem singenden Gefährten. Ja, der Großgewachsene war der Sänger des Liedes, das mich so verzaubert hatte.   
  
  
  
_May it be shadows call   
Will fly away_   
  
  
  
Er besaß blondes, fast goldenes, feines Haar, dass im kalten Mondlicht unnatürlich schimmerte. Es fiel ihm offen über die Schultern und den Rücken. Über diesen hatte er sich einen langen Bogen mit Pfeilen, die sich in einem Köcher befanden, geschnallt.   
Seine Kleidung konnte ich kaum erkennen, es war bereits zu dunkel.   
  
  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte ich dass er verstummt und ich ausgemacht worden war, ich blieb nicht länger unentdeckt und vor fremden Augen verborgen.   
  
  
Sie sahen stumm zu mir hinüber und ich entschloss mich für ein paar vorsichtige Schritte auf sie zu. Dass sie nicht den Feinden angehörten, dessen war ich mir schnell sicher gewesen.   
  
  
  
_May it be your journey on   
To light the day_   
  
  
  
"Seid gegrüßt, Reisender. Selten erblickt man in diesen Landen noch solche wie Euch. Sprecht, was führt Euch hierher?"   
Der Blonde hatte seine Worte mit Bedacht gewählt, aber ich spürte wie mich sein Misstrauen einhüllte, gefangen hielt, und selbst der Fluss schien den Atem anzuhalten.   
  
  
"Ich bin ein Gesandter des Königs von Gondor, ich überbringe eilige Kunde aus Esgaroth nach Bruchtal, der alten Elbenstätte."   
Ich war nervös und diese Furcht färbte auch den Klang meiner Stimme, als ich diese Worte zu ihnen sprach. Ich blieb bei der Wahrheit, dies schien mir in diesem Moment das Wichtigste.   
  
  
  
_When the night is overcome   
You may rise to find the sun_   
  
  
  
"Gimli, Zwergenfreund, hat man uns je einen Grund gegeben den Menschen nicht zu vertrauen? Sie zu verachten?"   
Wand sich der Große plötzlich an seinen Begleiter. Zu meiner Verwunderung sah ich wie Gimli schmunzelte.   
"Nein, Legolas... ich denke Aragorn war ein ganz annehmbarer Kerl."   
  
  
  
Bei dem Klang dieses Namens zuckte ich zusammen. Aragorn? Sie kannten unseren erst vor kurzem verstorbenen König Aragorn?   
Und auf einmal hatte ich eine Ahnung, eine leise... Gimli und Legolas?   
  
"Aber natürlich! Ihr seid die engsten Freunde von unserem ehemaligen König gewesen! Ihr habt zum Bund der Gefährten gehört."   
  
Auf meine hastig gesprochene Erkenntnis wurde ich abermals von den zwei Helden lange Zeit angeblickt.   
  
  
Es schien als würde für eine Ewigkeit kein Wort mehr fallen, als würde die Zeit ungenutzt verstreichen und doch verweilen, dann :   
"Wollen wir ein Stück des Weges gemeinsam beschreiten? Unsere Reise soll uns auch nach _Imladris_ führen, und vielleicht gehen wir sogar noch ein bisschen weiter."   
  
  
  
_Mornie utúlië   
Believe and you will find your way_   
  
  
  
Bei seinen letzten Worten sah ich wie die Augen Legolas' in der uns nun völlig einhüllenden Dunkelheit, seltsam aufleuchteten. Es schien als habe er etwas in der Ferne gesehen, erspäht, als wolle er ein mir unbekanntes Ziel erreichen, als dulde es keinen Aufschub mehr.   
  
Diesen Gedanken nachhängend vergaß ich zu antworten und meine ausbleibende Erwiderung wurde mir erst wieder bewusst, als der Zwerg vernehmlich räusperte.   
  
  
"Ja, gern will ich diese Strecke mit Euch gemeinsam gehen. Ich selbst fühle mich wohler nicht mehr allzu ungeschützt und alleine durch unbekannte Gegenden zu reisen.   
Doch erlaubt mir Legolas, die Frage zu stellen : Ihr seid ein Nachkomme des Schönen Volkes, könntet ihr mir eine der alten Geschichte von ihnen erzählen?   
Wir in Gondor lauschen ihnen gerne, auch wenn uns vieles bereits fremd geworden ist. Meine Kinder würden sich sicher sehr darüber freuen, wenn ich wieder heimkomme und über eine berichten kann."   
  
  
  
_Mornie alantië   
A promise lives within you now_   
  
  
  
Legolas schenkte mir ein sanftes Lächeln :   
"Gern will ich mit Dir von _Nimrodel, Beren, Tinuviel_ und anderen hellleuchtenden Sternen unseres Volkes sprechen.   
Doch Du sagtest Deine Reise dulde keinen Aufschub, also lass uns weiterziehen. Später wirst Du Deine Geschichte erzählt bekommen, und vielleicht auch von denjenigen die vieles viel besser wissen, als ich es jemals tun werde, und selbst diese uns nun fernen Dinge miterlebt haben."   
  
  
  
  
Nach diesen Worten des Elben sprachen wir eine Weile nicht mehr. Wir überquerten die Furt, schlugen dann den Weg nach Süden ein und ließen die Schwertelfelder hinter uns.   
Mir wurde erst nach zwei Tagen bewusst, dass wir einen sehr großen Umweg machten.   
Doch meine neuen Bekannten meinten nur, dass es inzwischen zu gefährlich wäre, zu dritt über die Nebelgebirge zu wandern. Trotz der Dringlichkeit meines Auftrages, hörte ich auf ihren Rat und ging mit ihnen weiter.   
  
  
Und schon bald erreichten wir den Saum des angrenzenden Waldes von _Lothlórien._   
  
  
Viele unsere Sagen rankten sich um diese legendäre einstige Heimat der Elben. Hier hatten einst die _‚Galadhrim'_ gelebt und gehaust, über ihren Verbleib wusste ich nichts. Doch einst sollte hier eine mächtige Elbenfrau geherrscht haben, eine Hexe, die mehr Macht als manch Zauberer gehabt haben soll.   
  
  
  
_A promise lives within you now_   
  
  
  
Gerne hätte ich mehr erfahren, doch wusste ich nicht wie meine beiden Begleiter darauf eingehen würden. Sie waren die Helden des Ringkriegs, hatten mit unserem geliebten König Seite an Seite gekämpft und ihm auch die Jahre seiner langwährenden Herrschaft die Treue gehalten.   
  
  
  
Dass ich sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, lag daran, dass ich meinen Dienst unter dem König erst nach Aragorns Tode antrat. Wie gern hätte ich diese Tage miterlebt und Königin Arwen erblickt! Sie soll das schönste Wesen gewesen sein, dass je unter dem Erdenhimmel weilte.   
_Undómiel_, Abendstern wurde sie genannt... Doch kurz nach dem Vergehen ihres geliebten Mannes, war auch sie geschwunden.   
  
  
  
Wir blieben stehen, vor dem dunklen und finsteren Wald der sich weit nach Süden und Norden erstreckte, ausstreckte, ja uns in seine Arme zog.   
  
  
  
"Dass ich den Wald der Frau Galadriel jemals wieder erblicken darf!   
Doch zu viele Jahre sind über unseren einstigen Abschied vergangen, die schöne gelbe _Elanor_ und die blasse _Niphredil_ erblühen nicht mehr. Winter ist hier eingekehrt und nie mehr wieder werde ich das schöne Gesicht der Herrin erblicken und ihren Anmut bewundern."   
  
  
Ich sah wie Gimlis Hand in seine Tasche glitt und nach Etwas dort griff, es festhielt. Was es war, konnte ich nicht ausmachen. Später erfuhr ich von Legolas über die drei Haare die Galadriel Gimli einst zum Geschenk gemacht hatte, wie er sie in unvergängliches Kristall umwandelte und es sein Wertvollstes wurde.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Forsetzung folgt...   
  
  
  



	2. Teil II

**A/N :** Ja, ich habe es doch mal wieder geschafft den zweiten Teil fertig zu stellen. Auch hier war der Entstehungsprozess sehr langwierig und auch jetzt bin ich mir bei bestimmten Momenten noch nicht sicher, den richtigen Ton getroffen zu haben.   
Bei diesem 2. Teil von "Alle Wege", fließen auch einige Impressionen Tolkiens ein, ja, sogar einzelne Aussagen haben mir dabei geholfen den Text "weiter fließen zu lassen".   
Schon im Voraus möchte ich mich bei Durcheinanderwerfungen entschuldigen, sie sind durchaus nicht beabsichtigt und wenn ihr sie mir nennt, korrigiere ich auch gern diese Fehler.   
Der Schluss und auch ein paar andere Passagen muten vielleicht ein bisschen albern an, doch wer den "Kleinen Hobbit" gelesen hat, der weiß sicher auch wie die Elben manchmal albern sind :)   
  
**Disclaimer :** Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an dem Werk Tolkiens.   
Die Rechte an "Gollum's Song" liegen bei New Line Tunes und Co.   
  
**Kommentare :**   
sara : Danke für dieses erste Review und für den Hinweis, selbstverständlich habe ich beim nächsten Hören gleich noch einmal "richtig" hingehört und da ist mir dieser Fehler auch aufgefallen (hab's also berichtigt). Ich hoffe dir gefallen die Entwicklungen :)   
  
Meldis : Hey meine Maus! Danke *breitestes Grinsen* hdl   
  
Stoffpferd : Elbisch? Ui, du weißt nicht wie sehr mir das schmeichelt von dir zu hören *strahl* Irgendwer hat mir das auch schon mal gesagt...   
Also, danke danke danke dass du trotz deinem ganzen Stress doch einmal kurz die Zeit für meine kleine Geschichte hier nehmen konntest. hdl   
  
Ayami-90 : Neid? Nein, das brauchst du wirklich nicht zu sein denn dein Schreibstil hat wirklich eine Leichtigkeit, die möchte ich erst einmal erreichen *g* Danke sehr, hat mir richtig gut getan *lach*   
  
Marie : Hast du sie also doch entdeckt (hab ich's doch schon befürchtet *g*), natürlich über die StoryStreet. Ja, das Dreamteam. hdl   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Alle Wege Teil 2**   
_von strumpfhase_   
  
  
  
  
  
_Where once was light   
Now darkness falls_   
  
  
  
Die Worte des Zwerges lasteten schwer auf meiner Seele. Er hatte nicht viel gesprochen doch schien es mir, als habe er mit jeder Silbe tiefer in mich gegraben, meinen Geist zum Nachdenken geführt, ihn wachgerüttelt.   
  
  
Er hatte von der "Hexe" gesprochen, doch schien sie mir nicht länger so. In meinen Kopf entstand ein Bild von einer Frau, prächtig wie das Meer und die Sonne und der Schnee auf den Bergen. Doch stärker als der Erde Grundfesten.   
  
  
Wir beschlossen eine kurze Pause zu machen bevor wir weitergingen und den Wald am _Celebrant_ - der Silberlauf, der anschließend in den _Anduin_ mündete - entlang, zu durchqueren. Mir war ein wenig mulmig, trotz der vorangegangenen Worte von Gimli. Der Wald schien so ... gefährlich, unbekannt, unheimlich.   
  
  
  
_Where once was love   
Love is no more_   
  
  
  
Die Dunkelheit schloss uns nun völlig ein, umarmte uns, aber kein Schutz ging von ihr aus.   
  
  
  
Wir machten uns wieder auf, nachdem die Pferde getränkt worden waren und wir einen kleinen Imbiss zu uns genommen hatten.   
  
  
  
Langsam folgte ich dem Elb und dem Zwerg, jederzeit bereit mich umzudrehen, auf mein Pferd zu schwingen und davon zu reiten. Ich hatte furchtbare Angst und Legolas bemerkte es schließlich:   
  
  
"Keine Furcht mein Freund, auch wenn hier nur noch wenige _Galadhrim_ verweilen, so steht dieser Flecken Erde immer noch unter ihrem Schutz und nichts Böses traut sich, sich hier aufzuhalten oder gar einen Fuß auf _Lóriens_ Boden zu setzen."   
  
  
  
_Don't say - goodbye   
Don't say - I didn't try_   
  
  
  
Ich wusste nicht weshalb, doch schlagartig fühlte ich mich sicherer und ich dachte mir: _"Nur die Worte eines Elben mögen solch Gefühle bei uns Menschen auszulösen und unser Sein so zu beeinflussen!"_   
  
  
Da mich die uns umgebende Finsternis des fast gänzlich stillen Waldes nicht mehr ängstigte, blickte ich mich um. Die Bäume waren ungewöhnlich hoch gewachsen, sie streckten sich dem Himmel entgegen, wie Könige längst vergangener Reiche. Ja, das waren sie auch, die Herrscher _Lothlóriens_.   
  
  
Ich lächelte über meine neuartigen Gedanken, das Zusammentreffen mit den Gefährten beeinflusste jetzt schon mein Denken.   
  
  
  
Ich vernahm erneut den Gesang des Elben, wieder war es ein Lied voller Leid und Abschied, doch diesmal verstand ich es. Es war in der gemeinen Sprache, dem Westron verfasst oder übersetzt worden.   
  
  
  
_"Ich sang von Laub, von goldnem Laub, und schon hat sich's gekräuselt;   
Ich sang vom Wind, und sieh, er kam, der in den Zweigen säuselt.   
Eh noch die Sonn', eh noch der Mond zum ersten Male schien,   
Schon wuchs der Baum des goldnen Lichts am Strand von Ilmarin.   
Als nur die Sterne Eldamars die ewge Nacht verscheuchten,   
Da sah man ihn die Elbenstadt von Tirion beleuchten;   
Lang wuchs dort goldnes Laub am Jahreszweig der Zeit,   
Doch jetzt klagt hinterm Scheidemeer das Elbenvolk sein Leid:   
O Lórien! Der Winter naht, die leeren, toten Tage,   
Die Blätter treibt der Fluss davon, wohin er sie auch trage.   
O Lórien! Zu lange säum' ich hier im Lande schon   
Und flecht mir goldne Elanor in die verblichne Kron.   
Doch sänge ich von Schiffen nun, wüsst ich nicht, welches wäre   
Zur Fahrt bereit und trüge mich über die weiten Meere."_   
  
  
  
"O Legolas! Bei Euren elbischen Liedern wird sogar das Herz eines alten Zwerges schwer. Das ist das Lied das einst die Frau Galadriel sang, es erfüllt mich noch immer voller Trauer."   
  
  
Ich selbst hörte die Stimme des Zwerges nur von fern, denn ich war in mich gesunken, als wären meine Sinne umgekehrt, nach innen, tief in mir... Ich war ausgefüllt mit plötzlichem Kummer über den Verlust der Elben. Es war der Moment in dem ich mir über ihn das erste Mal wahrhaftig bewusst wurde.   
  
Als Legolas so schwermütig sang, war es mir gewesen, als ob der ganze Wald in helles, warmes Licht eingetaucht wurde.   
  
  
  
Die Blätter schienen nicht mehr gelb und verdorrt, sondern grün und voller Leben. Als würden fröhliche Stimmen und Gesang zum Tanze einladen, die Elben sich im Takte wiegen.   
  
Doch diese Empfindung war vergangen, verhallt wie das Lied der hohen Frau.   
  
  
  
_These tears we cry   
Are falling rain_   
  
  
  
Wir zogen weiter bis der Morgen dämmerte. Vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen huschten durch die Zweige und Äste und schienen den Schatten zu haschen.   
  
Ich spürte eine starke aufkeimende Müdigkeit, die ganze Nacht waren wir durchgeritten und den vorangegangenen Tag hatte mich mein Pferd auch nicht weniger weit getragen.   
  
  
  
Wir befanden uns kurz vorm Mittelpunkt _Lóriens_ und Legolas entschied sich für eine erneute Rast, bevor wir in _Caras Galadhon_ einritten und im Herzen des Elbentums _Cerin Amroth_, unser Lager zum Ausruhen und Schlafen aufschlugen.   
  
  
"Es ist mir, als sei ich über eine Brücke zwischen den Zeiten in einen Winkel der Ältesten Tage eingetreten und gehe nun durch eine Welt, die nicht mehr besteht.   
In _Lórien_ dauern die alten Zeiten selbst in der Gegenwart fort. Böses hat man überall schon gesehen und gehört, und Leid hat man erfahren; oft fürchten wir Menschen die Welt draußen und misstrauen ihr; Wölfe heulen um unsere Grenzen, doch auf dem Lande _Lórien_ liegt kein Schatten."   
  
  
  
_For all the lies   
You told us_   
  
  
  
Ich weiß selbst heute nicht mehr, warum ich diese Worte an meine neuen Freunde sprach. Sie erschienen mir als Mensch zu anmaßend, als dürfte ich nicht so über diese Dinge sprechen, aber ich erhielt respektvolle Blicke.   
  
  
"Ja, Deine Worte sind weise gesprochen. _Lothlórien_ den Rücken zu zukehren wenn man einmal seine Schönheit erblickt hat, fällt schwer. Hier gedeihen und blühen Pflanzen, die sonst nirgendwo zu finden sind und nur hier wächst der _Mallorn_, ob aber jenseits des Großen Meeres, hat niemand uns kundgetan."   
  
  
In _Cerin Amroth_ wurden wir bereits erwartet, die letzten _Galadhrim_ begrüßten uns, kannten sie doch ihren Verwandten Legolas aus dem Waldlandreich und seinen Zwergenfreund Gimli. Auch mich behandelten sie höflich, trotz meiner ersichtlichen menschlichen Herkunft.   
  
  
  
  
"Es ist schön dass du uns besuchst, Legolas, Thranduils Sohn. Die letzte Reise anzutreten fällt hier vielen von uns schwer, wir werden noch eine Zeit lang im schönen _Lórien_ verweilen.   
Mein Herz mag sich noch nicht davon trennen, auch wenn die Herrin Galadriel und der Herr Celeborn schon lange fort gegangen sind, sie wirken noch immer und stärken unsere Herzen, obwohl diese in den langen Jahren immer kummervoller in unserer Brust schlugen."   
  
  
  
_The hurt, the blame!_   
  
  
  
Haldir der Hauptmann des Waldes, hatte seine Worte sehr leise gesprochen, aber jeder verstand sie und ich fühlte mich wieder trauern um die vergangene Zeit, obwohl ich sie nie gesehen hatte.   
  
  
  
Soviel ich weiß oder mich später erinnern konnte, blieben wir in _Lórien_ nur einige Tage. Während der ganzen Zeit, die wir dort waren, schien die Sonne vom klaren Himmel, abgesehen von einem milden Regen dann und wann, der das ganze Land reinigte und erfrischte. Die Luft war lind und kühl, als wäre schon Vorfrühling, doch fühlte ich mich von der tiefen, nachdenklichen Stille des Winters umgeben.   
  
  
Wie Legolas bereits prophezeit hatte, viel mir der Abschied schwer. Meine anfängliche Abneigung und tiefe Sorge diesen Wald zu betreten, schien in weite Ferne gerückt zu sein. Ebenso schien mir mein wichtiger Auftrag nicht mehr von dringender Notwendigkeit.   
  
  
  
_And we will weep   
To be so alone_   
  
  
  
Wir zogen weiter gen Süden, in der Hoffnung uns recht bald nach Westen wenden zu können, um Bruchtal, die Elbenstätte Elronds, zu erreichen. Unser weiterer Weg führte uns am Saum des Fangorns entlang, wo ich einen wehmütigen Blick von Legolas erhaschte...   
  
Doch schon bald erreichten wir die Grenzen Rohans, zu gern wäre ich wie vor einigen Jahren in die Goldene Halle Meduselds eingekehrt, hätte die Ställe mit den wundersamen Pferden der _Rohirrim_ besucht und mich mit Neuigkeiten versorgt.   
  
Aber wir mussten nun endlich unser Ziel erreichen und das konnten wir nur, wenn wir die Nebelgebirge rechts von uns liegen ließen und nach Norden zogen.   
  
  
  
_We are lost!   
We can never go home_   
  
  
  
Ich kam mit meiner Zeitrechnung kaum mehr nach, die Tage verstrichen, verweilten und schienen vorbei zu huschen.   
Die Zeit, das Gefühl was sie ist, was sie sein kann, schien bedeutungslos. Unsere Wanderung zu dritt war seltsam, weit entfernt und entrückt, es war mir, als würde ich mit Jemanden reisen, der schon längst diese Gefilde verlassen hätte, für immer, und nur noch ein Schatten hier existierte.   
  
  
Waren meine Begleiter anfangs noch sehr schweigsam und kurz angebunden, so schien ihre Lethargie, ihre Verschlossenheit mit den teils anstrengenden Ritten, langsam zu verfliegen.   
Gimli erzählte mir viel von den Elben und Legolas berichtete über seine Begegnungen mit den Zwergen.   
  
Sie kannten einander als hätten sie zeit ihres Lebens nur miteinander verbracht, in vielen kleinen Gesten, Bemerkungen, sah und entdeckte ich ihre Liebe zueinander.   
  
  
  
_So in the end   
I will be - what I will be_   
  
  
  
Wir durchquerten die Pforte von Rohan und ritten über die Furten des Isen in Dunland ein.   
  
Der Duft und das Licht, das in Lórien vom Himmel herab geschickt worden war, war wie in weite Ferne gerückt. Manchmal schien es mir, als hörte ich den Gesang und sähe die Elben mit ihren weichen, hellen Gewändern wieder tanzen, aber kaum blinzelte ich, so waren diese angenehmen Bilder wieder verschwunden, als wäre ein Nebelvorhang beiseite geschoben und die graue, triste Welt mit all ihrer Dunkelheit läge wieder vor mir ausgebreitet.   
  
  
Dunland war ein sehr trostloses Land, trotzdem schienen hier wilde Menschen zu hausen und ich wusste, sie hatten einst unter Sarumans weißer Hand gekämpft.   
Ich zog meinen Mantel näher an meinen Körper, gab meinem Pferd die Sporen um wieder Legolas mit Gimli auf _Arod_, zu erreichen.   
  
  
  
_No loyal friend   
Was ever there for me_   
  
  
  
"Fürchtet Euch nicht, mein Freund! Das Böse in diesen Landen ist schon längst versiegt, auch wenn sein schwarzer Atem noch immer hier umher streift."   
  
Gimli gab ein grunzendes Geräusch von sich - "Der Elb ist Meister im schön reden, doch gebe ich ihm recht.   
Andererseits hoffe ich wie unser junger Mensch hier, dass wir recht schnell diese verdammte Gegend hinter uns lassen."   
  
Legolas' Mund umspielte ein sanftes Lächeln und wissend ließ er seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen.   
  
"Wir werden die Nacht durchreiten müssen, wenn wir unser Lager am _Bruinen_ aufschlagen wollen."   
  
  
  
_Now we say - goodbye   
We say - you didn't try…_   
  
  
  
So ritten wir weiter durch diese unwirtliche Landschaft in der Hoffnung unser Ziel schnell zu erreichen.   
  
  
  
Über Bruchtal wusste man bei uns Menschen viel zu berichten, Aragorn hatte den Kontakt zu diesem von Gondor weit entfernt liegenden Heim der Elben, aufrecht erhalten und so gab es noch ein paar sehr alte Väter und Mütter die aus den ersten Tagen der Herrschaft der Menschen zu erzählen wussten.   
  
Doch nach und nach brachen diese Bande ab, denn der Ziehvater des Königs, Elrond, war beim Beginn des vierten Zeitalters gen Westen gesegelt, gemeinsam mit den Hohen seines Volkes.   
  
  
  
_These tears you cry   
Have come too late_   
  
  
  
Endlich erreichten wir den Fluss dessen Lauf wir nur noch stromaufwärts folgen mussten. Wir erfrischten uns und schliefen das erste Mal nach Tagen wieder richtig aus, denn an diesem Ort fühlten wir uns so sicher wie wir es zuletzt in _Cerin Amroth_ getan hatten.   
  
  
Unser Weg war nicht mehr so beschwerlich, die Ufer hatten schon oft als Weiser für Reisende gedient. So verlor ich mich wieder im Rauschen, im Flüstern der _Bruinen_.   
  
Was wollten sie mir sagen? Welche Geschichte gab es für sie noch zu erzählen? Wie viel mochten sie wohl schon gesehen, erlebt haben? All die Zeiten die an ihnen vorbeizogen, still bahnten sie sich durch die Welt in ihrem immerwährenden Rhythmus, in ihrem immer gleichen Gesang zum Meer hin.   
  
  
  
_Take back the lies   
The hurt, the blame!_   
  
  
  
Sangen sie? Summten sie? Sprachen sie?   
Leise... still... tosend... aufbrausend...   
  
  
  
"Legolas! Siehst du es? Dort, in der Ferne! Ich glaube ich kann bereits Bruchtal am weiten Horizont erspähen!" Ich schrak auf.   
  
Der Elb blieb vorerst stumm, hatte er doch gewiss schon vorher das Tal entdeckt.   
  
"Gimli", sagte er in einem belehrenden Ton, "Man kann aus dieser Weite nicht in Täler blicken. Ich denke du bestaunst nur die untergehende Sonne die sich im Wasser spiegelt..."   
  
  
Wieder schweiften meine Gedanken ab, sodass ich nur noch halb die Neckereien der Freunde wahrnahm.   
  
  
  
_And you will weep   
When you face the end alone_   
  
  
  
Wie würde es weitergehen? Mit uns, wo wir nun schon so lange miteinander, nebeneinander durch dieses Mittelerde des vierten Zeitalters reisten.   
  
Legolas würde weiterziehen, das war mir im Laufe unserer Bekanntschaft bewusst geworden, nichts hielt ihn mehr hier, seine Freunde waren verstorben, sein Volk verließ diese Welt in noch fremde Gefilde... nur Gimli war noch da.   
  
Doch würde dieser hier bleiben wenn sein bester und liebster Freund fortging? Mich selbst schmerzte bereits jetzt - obwohl unsere Fahrt dem Ende zuging - der Gedanke des Abschieds.   
  
  
  
_You are lost!   
You can never go home_   
  
  
  
Mit seinen feinfühligen Sinne bemerkte Legolas schnell meine Grübeleien, er blickte mich stumm an... So prüfend.   
  
  
  
"Haha! Aber dieses kleine Wäldchen erkenn' ich doch! Wir sind gleich da!" "Gimli, ich denke sie werden unsere Ankunft auch mitbekommen wenn du nicht so herumschreist."   
  
"Das sagst du? Ich versuche ein wenig euphorisch zu sein, für dich, für deine Elbenfreunde.   
Warum begleite ich dich eigentlich all die Jahre hindurch, Spitzohr?"   
  
Der Zwerg und der Elb lachten. Ich schaute zu ihnen hinüber und plötzlich spürte ich, wie ich mitlachte und mir doch gleichzeitig Tränen über die Wangen liefen.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
  
  
  



	3. Teil III

**A / N: **Ja, diese Geschichte findet ihr Ende, wie es alle tun. Mir selbst ist es schwer gefallen und über das Schreiben wurden einige Tränen vergossen (Was auch der wundervollen Musik zuzuschreiben ist).

Ich danke meinen Lesern und besonders den Reviewern – Ich habe mich entschieden, diese FF als „AU" zu bezeichnen, da – wie ich dank den lieben Hinweisen von Arlessiar inzwischen weiß – einige Abweichungen zur Originalvorgaben vorhanden sind, welche ich jedoch nicht mehr korrigieren wollte/konnte.

**Disclaimer:** Keinerlei Rechte von meiner Seite aus.

**Alle Wege Teil 3**  
_von strumpfhase_

_Lay down,  
your sweet and weary head._

Bruchtal schien golden im Lichte der Sonne, die hinter den Wolken hervorschaute. In den Gesichtszügen meiner Gefährten sah ich einen Frieden, einen voller Zartheit und Liebe.

_Night is falling.  
You have come to journey's end._

"Ihr werdet weiterreisen, nicht wahr? Zu den Grauen Anfurten?", wendete ich mich brüsk an Legolas und Gimli.

_Sleep now, and dream  
Of the ones who came before._

Der Elb lächelte sein sanftes Lächeln und ich sah Tränen in seinen Augen, die meine Worte bestätigten. Ich brauchte keine Antwort, in ihren Blicken war deutlicher als je zuvor der Schmerz über einen Abschied zu lesen, den letzten, den endgültigen.

_They are calling,  
From across a distant shore._

"Sie rufen uns zu sich.", hörte ich Gimli leise sagen. Es war wunderlich, solche Worte aus seinem Munde zu vernehmen. Doch die beiden Freunde waren im Herzen gleich geworden und hatten sich doch ihre Eigenart bewahrt.

„Diese Erde wird mit eurem Fortgang einen großen Verlust erleiden. Niemand, der sich der Geschichten erinnert. Niemand, der wissen wird, wie diese, unsere wunderschöne Welt von euch geformt wurde. Niemand..", meine Stimme versagte.

_Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?_

Legolas hob die Hand an mein Gesicht und ich spürte, wie neue Kraft in mir erwachte.

„Dies ist eine neue Zeit mit neuen Geschichten, die es zu leben gilt. Trauert nicht der Vergangenheit nach. Schätzt sie und haltet sie in Ehren, doch ihr selbst schmiedet eure Zukunft.

Erzähle das, was der Herr Zwerg und ich dir auf unserer Wanderung berichteten. Dies muss genügen."

_Soon you will see.  
All of your fears will pass away.  
Safe in my arms,  
you're only sleeping._

Ich merkte, wie ich langsam nickte, doch wusste ich nicht um mich und meine Gefühle, zu zahlreich strömten diese auf mich ein.

Gimli räusperte sich – „Komm' mit uns zu den Häfen und halte nach unserem Schiff Ausschau, bis es hinter dem Horizont verschwunden ist. Du wirst das letzte Wesen Mittelerdes sein, welches wir sehen und mit Freundschaft verbunden sind. Dir möchten wir Lebewohl sagen, im Geiste mit den anderen vereint."

_What can you see,  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea,  
a pale moon rises._

Und so ging auch ich noch weiter, als mein Auftrag gefordert hatte. Ich wusste, welche Bedeutung diesem Weg beizumessen war. Ich wusste auch, wie sehr es schmerzen würde. Und ich wusste, dass ich für Legolas und Gimli ihr Leben hier in dieser Welt symbolisierte. Ein so langes, erfülltes und reiches Leben, welches nur wenigen beschert ist.

**Epilog**

_The ships have come,  
to carry you home.  
_

Sanft wiegten die Schiffe im Hafen und das Meer glitzerte verlockend im Abendlicht, als ich mich ein letztes Mal an meine Gefährten wandte.

„Ihr habt mir nie erzählt weshalb _Ihr_ auf dem alten Waldweg nach Westen gelaufen seid."

„Ich wollte ein letztes Mal meine alte Heimat den Düsterwald sehen, mich von den Bäumen verabschieden und den wenigen meines Volkes, die einst mein Vater Thranduil führte, Lebewohl sagen.

Das müssen wir uns nun auch, mein lieber Freund."

_And all will turn,  
to silver glass.  
A light on the water.  
All souls pass._

Legolas schaute mich traurig aber auch liebevoll an. Ich spürte plötzlich die Trauer die mich umschloss, den Verlust dieser Beiden, das Vergessen ihrer Geschichte, ihrer Erlebnisse.

Sie waren wie Wanderer aus der alten Zeit, die Letzten der Gemeinschaft und ich erinnerte mich an das Lied welches der Elb sang, bevor ich die zwei ungleichen Freunde damals erblickt hatte.

_Hope fades,  
Into the world of night._

Gimli, Legolas und ich verweilten noch eine Weile, ich wollte warten bis sie das Schiff bestiegen was sie in die unsterblichen Lande tragen würde.

Dann tauchte es vor uns auf, stolz und prächtig, ein König des Meeres, und in mir erwachte die Sehnsucht an Bord zu gehen und mich, gleich wohin, von ihm forttragen zu lassen. Leicht in den Wellen tanzend und eine ferne Insel vor Augen… Leuchtend… Strahlend… Weltentrückt…

_Through shadows falling,  
Out of memory and time._

„Es ist Zeit zu gehen und unsere Vergangenheit hier zu lassen. Wir werden Dich nicht vergessen und Dich immer im Herzen tragen, wie alles andere, was Mittelerde so schön und einzigartig macht. Vielleicht werde ich sogar Frau Galadriel wieder sehen und von Dir erzählen.

Lebewohl."

„Namarië."

_Don't say,  
We have come now to the end._

Ich konnte nicht antworten, langsam liefen sie gemeinsam den Steg entlang, ihrem neuen noch unbekannten Leben entgegen.

_White shores are calling.  
You and I will meet again._

Erst als sie vom Schiff aus ein letztes Mal zu mir blickten, brach es aus mir heraus, wie zu lang gestautes Wasser:

„Lebt wohl, geliebte Freunde! Sicherlich werde ich Euch und Eure Geschichte nicht vergessen. Nie! Ich werde sie Jedem erzählen der mir Gehör schenken mag und meine Kinder sollen sie ihren Kindern berichten!"

_And you'll be here in my arms,  
Just sleeping._

Das Schiff legte ab und segelte davon, und mit Legolas und Gimli waren die letzten Zeugen der alten Tage gegangen.

Die Gefährten des Ringes wurden im Laufe der kommende Jahre und Jahrhunderte zum Mythos Mittelerdes. Ihre Geschichte vergaß ich nie und gab sie wie versprochen an meine Kinder weiter.

_What can you see,  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?_

Manchmal klingt in mir das alte Lied der hohen Frau und ich sehe die Elben in den Wäldern tanzen, und in mir ist Schwermut, doch auch Freude bei dem Gedanken, dass sie einst diese, meine Welt bewohnten und ihr Licht auf ewig scheinen wird.

Man muss nur danach Ausschau halten.

_Across the sea,  
a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come,  
to carry you home.  
And all will turn to silver glass  
A light on the water_

_Grey ships pass  
Into the West_

**Ende dieser Erzählung**

Ich möchte mich besonders bei Meldis, Arlessiar, Ayami-90 und Stoffpferd bedanken, deren Geschichten und Feedback mir immer große Inspiration geliefert haben. Danke, Mädels!

Mit dem letzten Absatz beziehe ich mich auf die These, dass Mittelerde eine Welt vor unserer Zeit ist. Somit ist dies gewissermaßen eine kleine Aufforderung an meine Leser :)

Reviews sind gewünscht.


End file.
